


Save Our Souls

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets into an acident and meets a reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by verucasalt123 @ lj.
> 
> There shouldn't be any spoilers in this.
> 
> 1/7 ficlets that will be posted later today.

It all went so fast.

Dean was driving Bobby’s car because a demon broke his leg. Sam took the Impala and chased after them down the road. They didn’t notice the demon tailing them. They couldn’t move into another lane with all the oncoming traffic. Sam pressed the brakes down hard to slow down the car following them, but the car moved out of the way at the last second, and the Impala sped out of control until it rolled down a hill and smashed against a tree.

Sam opens his eyes and feels like he knows the pair of eyes staring back at him. He sits up, expecting everything to hurt, but finding no pain.

“Hello, Sam,” says a female voice.

He blinks, her face coming into focus. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m a reaper, my name is Tessa,” She grabs Sam’s hand gently. “You’re in the hospital.”

He swallows, pulling his hand away. He was just in the Impala. He was just making sure nothing happened to Dean and Bobby. And now he’s in front of a reaper, fighting to survive.

“If I’m here,” she continues, “It’s because you are close to death.”

Sam throws the hospital blanket off, stepping out of bed. “No,” he cards fingers through his bangs. “No, I can’t be—”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Tessa says solemnly. “I wish I could say there’s a chance you’ll return to the living, but there isn’t.”

Sam moves past her, walking down the hall. He needs to find Dean. He can’t just leave, can’t die without having said anything to him.

Tessa is behind him as he shuffles down the hall barefoot. “Dean is not here,” she says calmly. “He’s still fighting that demon.”

He shakes his head, the weight of it all making him crumble to his knees. This can’t be happening. There’s so much he didn’t say, so much more he can do. What about Heaven? Didn’t they have plans for him and Dean?

Tessa rubs his shoulder, helping him up slowly. “You only have a few minutes left, Sam.”

Sam nods, taking her hand. There’s no point fighting what you can’t change.

There’s a bright light at the end of the hall, and it seems so _cliché_. It’s blindingly bright though, and so warm. Something about it feels familiar, too. When Sam looks over at Tessa, she is squinting as well, a frown clearly on her face.

“What is it?” he asks hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” she says flatly. “But it shouldn’t be here.”

Suddenly there’s a tug in Sam’s stomach, pulling him towards the light. Tessa grabs his hand, dragging him back to her side, but the pull is too strong. His feet scrape against the hospital tiles, the light shining brighter as he approaches it. The warmth and familiarity increase as well.

It becomes too hard to look at directly, and when Sam closes his eyes, he feels the warmth enveloping him and carrying him away. His body is light as a feather in the next moment. Was this what it felt like to ascend to Heaven?

But Tessa is a reaper and she doesn’t know what this is.

Sam knows he should be worried, but somehow, deep down, he’s certain _he_ knows what this is. He just lets his body be guided, swimming through the air, across the clouds.

\----------------------------

Sam blinks awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sleep. He isn’t in Heaven. And this didn’t look like Hell either. Sam looks around the room; it’s Bobby’s living room.

“Sammy,” Dean practically squeezes the life out of him, “I thought you were a goner.”

“So did I,” Sam says quietly. “How did I get back?”

Dean points behind him. Bobby is standing with his arms crossed, but someone else is next to him.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel smiles gently. “Feeling better I presume.”

“Cas,” Sam tilts his head, afraid to stand in case he’s still wobbly. “Come ‘ere, man.”

Castiel is next to him in an instant, but Sam’s arms are wrapped around him even faster, feeling a hint of the warmth and familiarity that enveloped him the night before. “Thank you,” he whispers in the angel’s ear.

“It was not your time to die,” Castiel pulls out of the hold easily. “I promise I will not allow any of you to leave this Earth while I’m around.”

They wish they could have promised Castiel the same.


End file.
